supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ice Climbers
Para ver sus apariciones como luchadores, veáse Ice Climbers (SSBM) y Ice Climbers (SSBB). Los Ice Climbers, conocidos en Japón como Ice Climber (''アイスクライマ Aisu Kuraima''), son el par de protagonistas del juego ''Ice Climber'', lanzado en la época del NES anterior a Super Mario Bros. Al jugar de un jugador, el jugador juega como Popo, mientras que al jugar de dos jugadores, el segundo jugador asume el rol de Nana. Tanto en Super Smash Bros. Melee como en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, algunos trajes alternativos permiten controlar a Nana. Sus voces en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] vienen de Sanae Kobayashi. Perfil Los Ice Climbers son dos niños jóvenes algo cortos de estatura. Ellos manejan dos mazos de madera, los que utilizaban para golpear a los enemigos y romper cubos de hielo. Ambos visten parkas; el parka de Popo es azul, mientras que el de Nana es de color rosa. También pueden ser identificados por su peinado. La relación entre Popo y Nana es desconocida; ya que Melee establece que los dos "rara vez se separan", algunos fans sugieren que los dos son hermanos, amigos, o incluso amantes. Según Nintendo, la naturaleza de su relación depende del jugador; como resultado, no hay indicios establecidos sobre la misma. La única sugerencia de lo que su relación podría ser es un breve momento en la apertura de Melee, en el que Nana y Popo chocan las manos, y un pequeño corazón sale de estas cuando se tocan. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Los Ice Climbers hacen su debut en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un par de luchadores, uno controlado por el jugador, y el otro controlado por la computadora. Ellos (como una entidad en singular) son uno de los 15 personajes disponibles al inicio del juego. Los Ice Climbers fueron elegidos para representar el periodo Famicom/NES en la historia de Nintendo. Otros candidatos para este rol incluyeron a Pit, Balloon Fighter, entre otros. A pesar de no mostrarse en la pantalla, el Ice Climber controlado por la computadora si tiene su propio medidor de daño, lo que resulta en una muy elevada dificultad para aprender a usarlos, ya que debe asegurarse la supervivencia de no uno, sino dos personajes al mismo tiempo. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Ice Climbers :That's Popo in the blue and Nana in the pink. These two stars of the game Ice Climber have scaled many an icy summit in their mountaineering careers. Back in their glory days, they chased eggplants, cucumbers, and other vegetables that inexplicably fell from frosty summits when a condor reigned supreme. They're rarely seen apart. :*''Ice Climber'' (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Los Ice Climbers aparecen una vez más en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, aun consistiendo de Popo y Nana, asi como aun peleando como un equipo. Ambos personajes ahora son capaces de agarrar el borde al mismo tiempo. Al igual que todos los personajes, los Ice Climbers han ganado un Smash Final. El suyo es el Iceberg, el cual consiste en que los Ice Climbers invocan un iceberg en el escenario; mientras este en el escenario, el Iceberg hara daño poco a poco y, eventualmente, congelará a los oponentes que esten cerca de (o sobre) el iceberg. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) :Ice Climbers :The one in blue is Popo, and the one in pink is Nana. They use their incredible jumping powers and hammers to break blocks and climb to the summit. They grab veggies, and if they can catch the condor at the end, they conquer the mountain. Other than breaking blocks, their hammers are good for sending foes flying, climbing down from blocks, and destroying icicles. :*''NES: Ice Climber'' Curiosidades *Los Ice Climbers, junto a Link (de la serie ''The Legend of Zelda'', asi como cualquiera de sus otras encarnaciones) y Mario son los unicos personajes zurdos en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], ya que utilizan sus armas con su mano izquierda y recogen objetos con su mano derecha. *Los Ice Climbers son uno de los pocos personajes que solo han aparecido en un juego de su serie de origen antes y despues de su aparición en la serie Super Smash Bros. Otros personajes en un estado similar incluyen a Lucas y Sheik. *Dependiendo del color que cojas para los Ice Climbers, puedes controlar a Popo o Nana Veáse también Categoría:Veteranos